There exists an inkjet recording apparatus, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H9-85963, that is structured to allow the attachment and detachment of an ink container (hereinafter referred to as an ink cartridge). The ink jet recording apparatus includes two rooms for holding the ink cartridge. Each room is filled with a porous material, and projection portions are formed that project upwardly from an upper end of the two rooms. One of the rooms includes a porous material that is connected to an air introduction opening, and the lower surface of the porous material of the other room is connected to an ink supply opening.
The ink cartridge is provided with a through hole that allows insertion of each of the projection portions at the bottom portion. By installing the ink cartridge on an installation part, the two rooms and the inside of the ink cartridge can communicate.